Chaos and Changlings Part 2
Chaos and Changlings Part 2 is the 30th episode of Season 2 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery Last time, on the Chronicles. Cadance announced that she was pregnant then Discord and Queen Chrysalis return. Fluttershy then has her friends Willy and Dolphy arrive, then Discord corrupts several of the others and then Chrysalis erases Skyla's memory and Cadance decides to bring it back. And then the team discovers Mako can read minds. Now they must fix their friends, restore Skyla's memory and stop The Changling Family! Plot The corruptions argue With the others, the corrupted beings are causing trouble. Then they argue. And start fighting while Skyla is sitting around doing nothing. Till Cadance shuts them up. And then she goes over to Skyla and promise to get her memory back, and Skyla is confused. Then the cartoon engines race in and share about Mako's new ability, at first they don't believe it, but when Astrid leans on Mako and he expresses her thoughts of how to get Chrysalis and Discord. Which amazes the others. Pepper then tests this out with herself and has Mako read some of the jokes she had in her mind. Mucker then shares with Celestia that Mako's mind reading is their ticket to finding out how to fix their friends and restoring Skyla's memory. But they need a way for Discord to touch Mako and think of those thought in order to do so. At Twilight's house Meanwhile, at Twilight's house. She's trying to solve this problem on her own, when Mako comes in. Twilight is surprise by his arrival, then Willy and Dolphy come in and explained what happened. And then show her Mako's mind reading talent. She is amazed at his mind reading and tries it herself, but nothing. Then she tries again, but just thinking and Mako reads her thoughts. And surprised, she then asks what they plan on doing. Willy explains that they plan on Mako reading Discord's mind to find out how to fix their friends and restore their friendship. Operation: Mind Read!/Corrupted beings restored So the team then head back for the Changling castle, While Mucker, Pepper, Mako, and Twilight go inside, the others will stay outside and wait for the signal to race in and begin their attack. After they head inside, they pretend to call a surrender and Discord is delighted. Using reverse psychology, Mucker and Pepper express how it would be funny if he ever did reveal a way to fix their friends. So they came up with crazy ideas, of how it could be done. Then Discord states it would be funny while he leans on Mako, and then inadvertently reveals the only way to fix their friends is by making them remember either with memory spells or they'll be lost forever. They then race out of the room and head for the main entrance only to be met by a few of the changlings and Captain Thorn. They then run back down the hall and split up. Twilight then teleports outside and heads for the corrupted beings and one by one she begins to make them remember and then they remember! (and their colors are restored too). But Skyla's memories haven't returned. Then Cadance tries to make her remember when she yelled "FOAL!". The team saw Skyla is fainting and when wakes up she remembers who she is! But then she's picked up by Chrysalis! And the changeling disappears. This then makes Willy and Dolphy go into their rage mode and they charge the castle doors. Storming the castle/defeat of the Changling family Willy and Dolphy then burst through the castle doors (literally) and then they draw their guns and start shooting down the changling guards and other changlings. (Dolphy is duel wielding his rifle and shotgun). As they do so, Mucker breaks open the electric box and then makes all lights burst, making the castle dark inside. Willy and Dolphy continue their shooting spree and majorly injure Captain Thorn and Sargeant Horik. They then come to the throne room. And soon they began to fire like crazy. (hitting some of the other Changling guards in the process). Discord and Chrysalis were furious, and then wield their lightsabers (changeling sabers). Shining Armor and Cadance then draw theirs' and then they duel. As they clash their sabers, Brian races off to find Skyla. Discord almost gets Shining Armor, but Willy and Dolphy then pounce on him. While Cadance continues dueling Chrysalis. Then Crystal Heart and Nightstar burst in and join the battle. Brian then soon comes into another room and then sees Skyla race past and she is shortly followed by Chaos! She takes out her dagger, and tries to get Skyla. Brian then draws his pistol and shoots her dagger our of grip and then she tries to chase Skyla again but Brian shoots her left leg. Discalis then appears, but Brian shoots him and then he walks up to Chaos as she tries to crawl towards Skyla, but Brian then unloads his pistol on her. And soon back at the other battle, Nightstar overpowers Chrysalis, then she and Crystal Heart blast her. And soon Willy and Dolphy incapacitate Discord, then Nightstar, Crystal Heart, Emos, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Butterfly, Rodeo, Sugarcube Crazia, Jewel, Diamond, and Tiny T then slowly approach him then they rip him apart. Then Cadance starts to feel a pain in her stomach knowing the foals are coming! So they quickly race for home. Birth of Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet Back at the Crystal Empire, Cadance breathes. And then soon gives birth to 2 earth ponies, 1 pegasus, and unicorn. And Skyla looks at them. Then Crystal Heart joins, and Skyla calls the earth ponies "Armor Bride and Britney Sweet", the unicorn "Sweetie Heart", and the pegasus "Scander". And Cadance hugs her daughter and her new ones. As Emos and Crystal Heart nuzzle them. Pepper then decides to have fun with Mako's mind reading but when she touches him, nothing happens. Meaning that his mind reading talent has worn off. But Mako still does some comedy with Pepper. As the episode ends. Trivia *This mark the first appearance of Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet * Scenes *The corruptions argue *At Twilight's house *Operation: Mind Read!/Corrupted beings restored *Storming the castle/defeat of the Changling family *Birth of Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk